nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adoha
I'm sorry but I thaught we made a deal: HERE ??? What is going on??? Patrick McKinley 19:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :@User:Ooswesthoesbes, ok, ok, I give in, you win, but then I would like you to make the houses on the bottom of the page smaller, so there are 4 houses per block instead of the 1 hous.e. I you do that, I am prepared to move in. (althans tijdelijk) Lars Washington 07:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think three is a better number, to make it fit. I'll see what I can do. --OuWTB 12:08, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::A promise is a promise, I move in Lars Washington 12:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Beautiful! :) --OuWTB 12:24, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Dimitri, how do I pronounce this? --OuWTB 16:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Adoha . Something like this: ədowa. 16:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah ok. Thanks :) --OuWTB 19:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Pretty It has become very pretty, this inimini village. -- 19:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I forgot all about it, but is has become very pretty, I think I'll have to do something with the beach house, or is there someone else who is interested? --Lars Washington 12:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Any help? I was wondering if we could make like a travel thingy where people come to all of the tourist destinations like seven to adoha to noble city to Hurbanova to Newhaven? Marcus Villanova 16:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Like a monorail or underground? Seems like a nice idea. Why don't you contact Martha Van Ghent, our new secretary of transportation? 11:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Christina Kay has transport; superstar Martha got welfare 11:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, my mistake. I should have checked (overestimated my memory) :S 11:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::never mind Mister Prime Minister! 11:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I told the PM's PPS that AM was NBG so tomorrow PM it is for the PM nem. 11:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::gentlemen, our MP saw the PM this AM and the PM wants more LSD from the PIB by tomorrow AM or PM at the latest! 11:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) CP Station I don't really know how to add locations, but can someone please place a grey block on the opposite of the Adoha Beach House opposite of the pier, 'cause I have to incorporate a LCP Outpost in these waters for safety purposes. -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 20:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure I placed it where you wanted it to be. Is it correct? On a side note: that is one hell of a signature you have there. Not that you are obliged to but ever thought about simplifying it a little? 06:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I think that I can find a way of doing that, as my signature is actually a variable template... Thanks for your help with this article! :D -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 12:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong, I like the look of it, although I'd never pick green myself. It's just that it really needs a lot of code. Also, glad I could help. 15:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The Map The places on the map look's too long. And also this is supposed to be a tourist town, so I would not place the airport inside. Granero 00:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :It says the airport is 1 mile east, hello? OMFG! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :1 mile is too close to the town, and it would make a lot of loud noise. Granero 00:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::1 mile is not too close, and the planes don't fly in the nighttime... --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::But during the day there are many tourist's and the noise is not pleasant. Granero 00:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Air Lovia has installed noise-cancellation things on their planes. Happy now We are in a country that is fictitious, nobody cares about the noise except you. If you think the noise is unpleasant, you will worry while others are happily enjoying Adoha.--中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Moving it back Is it good if I move Adoha back? Because the move has messed up Andy's roadplan Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No, it's bad. I would prefer adding a new hamlet (Plains?) or undoing Highway 5. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :No undoing of Highway 5. Andy worked very hard to make the plan. I think the only good solutuon is placing it back on Asian Island. In case you want a hamlet on Truth, then I will propose something that allows ficitionl (not user controlled people) to have a hous on the map Pierlot McCrooke 14:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :The waves would be like 5 times higher if Adoha were on Asian Island. And it doesn't matter if someone worked hard the plan, sometimes a highway has to be deleted because it's there for no reason. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::No body cares about the wave problem Pierlot McCrooke 14:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: And BTW it has been already build on Asian Island. and it is unrealistic to move a whole town Pierlot McCrooke 14:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Being on Asian Island was removed from history, so if it never was moved, it's not unrealistic. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I really dislike that removing from history thing you seem to like Pierlot McCrooke 15:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I really like that removing from history thing you seem to dislike. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'd really like you to both stop arguing about such a pointless topic. --Semyon 15:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Why? Almost nothing is pointless. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, it was never specified on which island Adoha was located before Timey added it. WE could add a Highway 5 bridge however. Ands BTW it is actually unrealistic to have a vacation resort ona island that was previously unhabited. Those island are usually unsafe for human inhabitation. So adoha is potentially unsafe Pierlot McCrooke 10:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :North Asian Island is also potentially unsafe. And Horton added it, not me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Asian/Truth Island Actually, Pierlot might be entirely right... Was it ever officially moved? Highway 5 is still connected Adoha from Northern Asian Island to Sofasi (Southern Asian Island). If we decided to move Adoha in the past, we should at least update the page on Highway 5. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I think Highway 5 goes to Plains now, so yeah, that should be updated. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Let me get it clear. Plains is at the location where Adoha used to be and Adoha was moved to Truth Island? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure the page never actually specified the location of Adoha. --Semyon 16:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, on one or two maps there was a symbol saying "AD" or "AH" or something near the north coast of Asian Island. That'll need to be fixed. Oos, I think that Plains and Adoha were basically flopped. Plains is now in the north of Asian Island, and Adoha on Truth Island.. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, at least it's clear now. I don't know that map you're talking 'bout though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think it was a map of the highways. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Already updated. --Semyon 17:02, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Danke sjoean :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have both in the north of Asian Island Pierlot McCrooke 09:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's a possibility, but I don't think it's necessary. --Semyon 10:12, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Lovian Hollywood/Las Vegas Maybe we should make Adoha the centre of a pop scene (it's actually refered in the article about Clymene), as well as the home of many movie/music stars. What do you think?--George the Greek (talk) 00:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I like this idea! But there is a neighborhood that houses many movie and music stars called Ferguson Beach Village. Daembrales (talk) 01:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) : Adoha is a cross between Vegas and (strangely enough) Niagara Falls; the pop scene would likely be based in Noble City. Ferg Beach is more of a retirement/summer home for the stars. HORTON11: • 12:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::...there is a living electro pop scene in Adoha. This is in the article about Clymene.--George the Greek (talk) 22:26, October 18, 2012 (UTC) A neighborhood?? This is meant to be a town? It has an apartment building that's nearly all taken up to live in and that's it. Shouldn't it have the more resedential part to it. Las Vegas has over 500,000 residents and the amazing hotel theme to it. Dave Leskromento As Daembrales said, we do have a residential neighborhood called Ferguson Beach Village. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that reminds me. Lovia doesn't seem to have any multi-garden parks or themed gardens anywhere. I was thinking of either Adoha or NC as a suitable location for one. 77topaz (talk) 19:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Airport dispute How is there a even small airport for about 2000 people on this island? And so close? Can we delete it? We already have one in Sofasi. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Jeffwang said it was for the tourists. If enough people are pro, we should remove it. But we will need an alternative to replace the airport. HORTON11: • 17:23, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Deletion/Move it to User:Jeffwang16/. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) to delete it entirely. @Horton - dude no you don't we have one in sofasi. So you hitch a taxi go over highway 5 and end up in adoha or take the railway. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:02, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Clymene State Airport. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Delete entirely because: 1) Jeffwang16 is blocked everywhere. 2) There is already an aiport in Sofasi. Wabba The I (talk) 15:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Can somone delete that like now? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Ask Oos about it. Wabba The I (talk) 15:15, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hamlet or Village? I think Adoha should be a village, but most pages say still it is a hamlet of Sofasi. What is the recognition? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ''' 07:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC) All the "hamlets with articles" (Plains, Clave Rock, Beaverwick etc.) were changed to villages per a reform in Congress a few months ago, I think. Not sure what happened to the affiliation statuses. 77topaz (talk) 07:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I think the affiliation now is voluntary. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Is there any hamlet in Lovia? Wabba The I (talk) 15:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Beaverwick, East Hills and Plains according to NSO. The page on hamlets as well as the NSO are seriously outdated however. All these places are no longer hamlets since the introduction of the new Settlement Act (A hamlet must: Have a population of at least ten and at most five hundred.) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:41, February 27, 2013 (UTC) According to the act it should be updated ASAP, no restictions. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Etymology So.. If this village was constructed in the 2000's, the etymology of Adoha should be clear. Any suggestions? --OuWTB 09:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Well, from the page opener "Though the name originally had no real meaning, the project developers created an acronym: A Dazzling Opportunity for Holiday Amusement". Acronym should be changed to backronym, or we simply reverse the situation and say Adoha was derived from the motto. HORTON11: • 14:21, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe the name is just takavíhki. I propose a rename to Aydin :o --OuWTB 14:22, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::The name is takaviki. I'm not certain I prefer Aydin, though. :o --Semyon 20:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's a pass, innit? :o --OuWTB 20:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC)